I waited
by AlmostLike-Magic
Summary: ."It's yours again.' Will shook his head and pushed the chest back to her when she handed it to him. 'Like I said ten years ago, it always belonged to you…'"


**  
a/n: So I researched the curse set on Will at the end of the movie before I wrote this, and this is what the writers intended for the movie but never explained thoroughly.**

_ "At World's End' had the real resolution of Will's curse left out of it. The two writers, Terry Rossio and Ted Elliot, had intended to explain it like this:_

_If Will returned home after ten years and found his true love waiting, he would no longer be bound to the Flying Dutchman, and his obligations as the farrier of souls lost at sea would be broken._

_The reason Davy Jones cut out his heart was because after ten years, he came home and Calypso was not waiting for him, thus dooming him to be the Captain of the Flying Dutchman forever._

_However, in Will's case, Elizabeth was waiting, so he is free."_

**So there you have it folks. And now….onto my story.  
**

I Waited

Elizabeth stood at the edge of the Cliff barefooted, her toes scrunching into the soft grass in a combination of excitement and nerves. It's been a whole ten years since the last time she saw her husband. The only thing she had that made her feel close to him was there son William Jr, and his heart. That was locked up though in the chest kept hidden in a loose floorboard in her room. But every night Elizabeth would take it out and pray that Will would come home safely when this day came. The brunette looked up at the sky, the sun was setting, and from a mixture of pinks and oranges it turned into dark blue.

She rested her hand on her sons shoulder and pulled him next to her. "Excited?" She whispered to the nine year old. "More then you know mum." Elizabeth smiled and gave him a hug before watching the sun completely disappear over Port Royal. A green almost supernatural light flickered over the horizon which excited both Elizabeth and her son. "He's here!" The young boy shouted as he broke away from his mothers grip and took off towards the beach.

Elizabeth stayed planted in her spot, her auburn eyes never leaving the site of the Dutchman. She squinted slightly and saw none other then Will leaning over the edge of the boat staring back at her. Oh god how she missed him. An overjoyed smile graced her lips as she ran down to the beach where her son was standing. She realized then that this was the first time he was meeting his father and he must be more nervous then her at this point.

As the boat reared to its side, a smaller boat was lowered down into the water. "WILL!" She shouted in excitement. The young women walked out into the water so her ankles were covered by the salty dark waters. Elizabeth was so excited that she didn't even notice how cold it was but just kept walking further into the sea wit her head held high. Will saw her walking into the sea and laughed as he started to paddle faster. "ELIZABETH!" He shouted as he just jumped into the water and swam towards his beautiful wife. Once he reached her he pulled her into his arms and greeted her with an everlasting adoring kiss. When they were standing on the shoreline he set her down and broke the kiss. "You waited…." He mumbled into her neck as he hugged. "_I waited!_" she replied happily.

Slowly they let go of each other and Elizabeth pulled her husband over to there small son who was standing there. He looked up at his father with wondering eyes, curiosity arousing his mind. Will did the same thing. Just studying the boy and noticing how they looked so much a like and yet so different. "Will….meet your son William jr." Elizabeth stated as she nudged the two together.

"Hey." Will said awkwardly while resting his hand on his sons shoulder. The little boy didn't say anything but just gave his father one big hug. Shocked by the action Will fell to the floor with his sons arms around his neck laughing. Elizabeth joined the two in a hug, just so happy to have her family united for the first time. "If you haven't noticed we missed you quite terribly love." She whispered before kissing Will on the cheek.

He laughed and laid his head back in the sand, enjoying being able to walk on solid earth after ten years. Will sat up and let his son stand up. "Let's go inside…." The small family made there way from the beach and into the small cabin. Little William was holding onto his fathers waist and Elizabeth was resting her head on his shoulder beaming with happiness. "Father you must tell us of your adventure on the Dutchman!" The young boy tugged on William's sleeve who was beaming with pride. "Later later." Elizabeth scolded as she ruffled his hair. "Now go to your room we'll call you for dinner soon."

He nodded his head and bounded up the stairs into his bedroom. Will turned to his wife and rested his hands on her cheeks, studying her eyes carefully before kissing her. She wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his head as they kissed. It felt like forever since she last felt him so close to her. When they broke apart she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest right where his heart should have been. "I swear I will never leave your side again." Will said to break the silence between them. Elizabeth pulled back and nodded her head, the feeling of wanting to cry taking over. This was so over whelming it almost hurt.

She pulled him towards the staircase and cleared her throat. "Come." Will followed his wife up the creaky wooden steps and entered there bedroom. She pulled him inside and over to what was to be his side of the bed and knelt down. Pulling a floor board up she retrieved the chest that his heart was in. You could hear the loud beating echo through the room. Will gave her a solemn smile and knelt down beside her. "Every time you touched it I could feel it…"Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug. She needed him to be by her at all times now….to make up for the time lost. "It's yours again." Will shook his head and pushed the chest back to her when she handed it to him.

"Like I said ten years ago, it always belonged to you…" Tears swelled up in the brunettes her eyes and Will took that as an immediate sign to comfort her. "I'm here now love. Lets just live our lives in the now." Slowly he lifted her chin up and kissed her with the most passion he could muster up, his tongue swirling around the vaguely familiar territory.

The two kissed for a while longer until the need for air increased. Breathing heavily the couple laid on the floor in each others arms reminiscing about old times and what has changed in the past ten years. It was a good start to the new life the two would live….with there son and only a memory of the adventures of the Black Pearl, The Dutchman, and long lost friend Jack Sparrow.

The End!

**A/N: Hate it? Love it? REVIEW PELASE! Keep in mind this was my first POTC fic.****  
**


End file.
